


Gone

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You open the fridge door and stare at its contents. Your toes are getting cold and you can't remember what you even came in looking for anymore. Why does that always happen? Why is that just a constant in human life? Forgetting what you came to a refrigerator for, everyone fucking does it.<br/>Even when you shut it, you still have no clue what's wrong, what's missing. A chocolate chip granola bar from the cupboard solves nothing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the first half of this a few months back, and then [Erin](http://princessofmind.tumblr.com) convinced me that it was a good idea to add in some fairly emotional handjobs >u> so yeah, here's this.

It’s a Thursday afternoon when class has been cancelled that you notice it. First something just feels off, and you spend about five minutes effectively patting down your person. Cellphone is in your pocket, keys and wallet too. You're wearing all your rings, earrings, even your fucking lame toe ring you've had since grade ten when you thought it was the most unique thing you'd ever seen. You didn't leave your laptop charger in your morning lecture (you've done _that_ before), and you're not forgetting any birthdays because your calendar is empty.  


You open the fridge door and stare at its contents. Your toes are getting cold and you can't remember what you even came in looking for anymore. Why does that always happen? Why is that just a constant in human life? Forgetting what you came to a refrigerator for, everyone fucking does it.  
Even when you shut it, you still have no clue what's wrong, what's missing. A chocolate chip granola bar from the cupboard solves nothing either.  


You stare out the apartment windows and down at the busy dots of people rushing around in the spring afternoon sun. Fuck outside. Fuck the pollen count.  


Joan mews at your feet like she understands. You pet her with your foot because bending down takes effort and it doesn't matter anyways. She loves the attention all the same. Flops over, grabs your sock with her still too big paws. She's growing like a weed, about to hit that awkward, gangly stage young animals hit when their legs are too long and they forget how to balance themselves. Yeah, puberty was like that for you too. Probably _more_ distressing because you had crushes to sort out.  
You look at yourself in the window's reflection and squint, trying to not think about middle school. Ugh.  


And then you see it.  
Or rather, don't see it. In your reflection, everything is perfectly in place, just as it was this morning, except for your necklace.  
It’s not there.  


It’s not there and it was there this morning. It was right there, all silver and purple this morning when you did your hair and fended off Sollux's gropey hands in the bathroom, and why is it gone? Why didn't you notice until now?  


You do the only thing you can think of to rectify the situation: you tear the condo apart looking for it.

  


Your boyfriend finds you an hour later when he gets home, sitting in the centre of the kitchen, surrounded by pots and pans, and on the verge of tears. Joan looks on in horror from behind a kitchen stool.  
You don't even get words out before he drops his bag and hurries over to you, hands on your cheeks and his knees undoubtedly bruised.  


"What happened, what's wrong?" His two-tone eyes stare right into yours and you sniffle. You suck in a shaky breath and, and, "sweetheart, talk to me."  
You just cling to him and cry. Somehow, as he scoops you into his lap on the tile, you manage to get out the words 'necklace' and 'gone'. He holds you tight, shooshing into your hair.  
"You looked everywhere?"  
"Everyw-w-where!" He tugs you to your feet and shuffles you down the short hallway, into the bedroom. It’s in an equal state of disarray as the kitchen. The laundry hamper is upturned all over the floor and your drawers are open from when you rifled through them. You try and ignore the mess you made to prevent yourself from getting even more upset with how much of a disaster your home is now. It doesn't work.  
Sollux plops you down on the bed and helps you out of your jeans while you blubber at him.  


"It musta f-f-fell off-" he kisses your forehead and lifts your shirt over your head. "w-w-while I w-w-w-was at school," your stutter always comes back when you cry, ten times worse than it was as a kid. Normal people stutter when they cry but you just take it to a whole new level.  
"Shhh babe, it’s okay,"  
"No it’s not!" He bites his lip and you instantly regret yelling at him. That wasn't fair. He's been nothing but good to you. Sollux presses your foreheads together anyways, sighing at you. You close your eyes, not wanting to see how you just hurt him. "You know h-how important it w-was to me."  
"I know Eridan." He kisses the bridge of your nose and settles in next to you, pulling the sheets up around you like a nest. "I'm sorry." He has nothing to be sorry for. It’s not his fault it’s gone.  


"No-" you start to tell him this but he shooshes you again, silences you with soft kisses. He pushes you back with them, until you're lying in a pile of sheets and blankets and he's next to you, legs wrapped around yours and a hand in your hair, rubbing lazy circles into your scalp.  
Its numbing, to the point where you don't even feel your tears slip down your cheeks anymore, they just do. But he just watches you and kisses you. Sollux even keeps his other arm around you despite the fact you're lying on it and it’s no doubt made of pins and needles.  


"Talk to me Eridan. It'll help." He kisses the shell of your ear and squeezes around you. It feels good, in a sore, worn kind of way. Your throat feels dry, probably from crying. Your nose is running too and you probably look so fucking gross, why the hell does Sollux insist on kissing you still.  


You tuck up against him best you can and keep your voice quiet.

"I can't believe it’s fuckin’ gone."  
"You think it’s at school?"  
"Well it aint here." He gives you another squeeze and you release a shuddery sigh. "I looked everywhere."  
"You can ask at the office tomorrow, see if anyone turned it in."  
"It’s gone Sol. No one’s gunna turn in a necklace like that. Anybody'd just keep it if they found it."  
He sighs with you and the two of you stay quiet, holding onto each other for a good long while. He's cool compared to you. It’s nice against your arms and cheek. Soothing even.  


"That was the last thing he ever gave me, an’ I fuckin’ lost it." You close your eyes, like that will keep you from starting up the waterworks again. Sollux's fingers slowly twist in your hair but you know he's listening.  
"He didn't want it. Mum gave it to him when he graduated high school. He was a year late, just like me. His own fault mind you, stupid asshole. Liked to skip class, spent alla his time smokin’ in the pit or out at the beach." You pause to rub at your drippy nose, "With his car usually, he didn't have many friends."  
Sollux presses a gentle kiss to your cheek and you open your eyes for him.  


"We were really alike I guess. Like if I'd been more of a badass instead of a nerd." He laughs at you, soft and warm, just what you need. He's always just what you need.  
"He was all 'here Eri, you wear it. Purple's your colour.' We were both born in February, it’s our birthstone, amethyst. Mum said summer babies were terrible, cause of the heat. She didn't want to be miserable, or have cranky babs." He nods along, watching you talk.  
"I loved that necklace. Even before he wrecked himself. I wore it all the time. He was kind of a dick, my brother. Everyone always says you remember the good things about someone after they die but he was still my brother. I'm not just going to forget how he teased me or never shared until we were older. He was an idiot." You wipe at your nose with the back of your wrist again. Sollux makes a face at your boogers and you make a similar one. It kind of hurts to smile but you do it anyways because you're both such losers and you love him.  


"You never told me how he died." Your boyfriend’s voice is quiet to match yours. Gentle and curious, not too prying. He leaves room for you to refuse, if you want to. You don't. It’s not that you didn't want to tell him, it’s just that you haven't gotten around to it. Nearly 3 years is a long time, you know, but still...  
"Car crash. He was into street racin'. He loved his car. No girlfriends, he tried." Sollux smirks and you mirror him. "He had a buddy who I was convinced he wanted to be with, but the guy wasn't the type. My brother would have had a hard time managing car time and relationship time anyway. He's the one in fifty guys who fucks his car, you know?"  
"That's a statistic. Wow."  
"Yeah I know right? I mentioned it once and Cronus got all huffy and offended. Was pretty fuckin funny."  
"Did he look like you? Because I know the look if he did."  
"Less purple. Squarer jaw. Generally more rough looking."  
"So a less twinky you, huh?"  
"Shorter. Bit more stocky, well, just differently stocky I guess? More of a block all around. Refused to wear glasses."  
"Quite the visual."  
"Leather jackets all the time."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. He was somethin’ else, that's for sure. Smoked like a chimney too."  
"You spoilt little shit, I doubt you even know what a real chimney looks _or_ smokes like." You shove his shoulder but you know he's just teasing to make you smile.  
"Hey now, peasant, I've seen movies!"

The two of you both snicker, noses scrunched while you stay pressed together, even though you're both feeling too warm now. You can feel Sollux sigh against your neck, shift his hips just a bit to get more comfortable. Your still super emotional, nerves all on edge from crying and your body has this feeling like you could maybe go run a lap around the block, or you could maybe just stay curled up the rest of the day.  


You kind of hate that feeling, honestly. You indecisive enough already, you don't need feelings making things worse.  
But then Sollux's fingers trail across your lower back, along the elastic of your boxers. The touch is barely there until he presses on your spine, slips his fingertips just under the material. _Oh_.  


He's not even thinking about sex right now, you know that. He's just trying to make you feel good.  
But you're already worked up. You're already just in your boxers next to your boyfriend in bed with all this excess emotion and energy and-  
He makes a startled noise when you bite down on his collarbone. You smirk and make a grab for his butt.

"Eridan!" There's no real scolding in his voice and you can see the quirk in the corner of his mouth.  
"Yeah love?" You tug on his work pants, hoping he'll take the hint to help remove them.  
"You were crying like two minutes ago."  
"Uh-huh?" You sniffle a bit, but it’s not sad anymore. It’s just leftovers.  
"You sure?"  


"'Course I'm sure." His pants slide over his him and he flails his legs until his ankles are free. You leave his shirt on and instead just bunch it up around his armpits while you assault his stomach with kisses.  
He laughs, soft and breathy as you climb onto him, ringed fingers flitting across his ribs. He has no tone compared to you. A bag of bones next to your defined shape with a bit of offseason softness.  


The way he looks at you when you sit back on him catches your breath, rips it away from you.  


You're a mess, you know you are. You were just blubbering into his chest a moment ago and Sollux is still looking up at you like you're perfect. It’s just how at ease he goes- every other time of day he's snapping at idiots, snarking, always on edge, but for you... For you he softens up when no one else is looking. He just looks up at you, not like he has to but like he wants to. Like he's been waiting all day for this, for you.  


It’s maybe how his cheeks squish at his eyes while he smiles. Maybe that's what makes your heart skip. Maybe not, but you smother him with kisses regardless.  


He chuckles while you pepper his cheek, hums when you suck at his neck. You never thought people could laugh during sex, but you've heard Sollux pull it off. Watched him smirk and downright giggle when you screw up. It doesn't take away from it, even now as he pulls down your boxers with a quiet ' _heh_ ', tongue between his teeth as he shimmies on the sheets in attempt to move you a bit higher on his lap.  


You lean over him, tug his boxers lower so he's not covered at all, and he grins.  
He smiles into your kisses and even as you nibble at his bottom lip, but he won't lead. He likes you leading.  


Sollux hums his approval when you take hold of his dick- you don't wait for any more foreplay.  
"Should I get anything from the drawer?" He whispers, like someone would hear him aside from you.  
"Nah, no need."  
He teases you with his fingertips, never fully taking hold of you. You try to press down into the palm of his hand and he just pulls away.  


You're too razzed up for that sort of shit, so you bite his lip a little harder. He makes a different noise- pleased but surprised. You try to keep yourself just over him, but it’s hard with one hand. He's got it easy laying down, yet you're doing all the work! Not fair!  
You move to bite his ear lobe and he takes the hint.  


Sollux's fingers close around you, thumb working slow up the base of your cock and you moan, long and loud into his ear. His bites his lip when you do the same to him.  
You keep at it, not giving him a moment to rest-he starts to slack off when you pick up the pace with your hand. You don't really mind, you know he's enjoying you. When his eyes flick open, you see him try and focus.  


"Can't finish first," he says, and you're not sure if that's to you or himself, because he swipes his thumb over the head of your dick and your hips jump forward.  
"S-shit." He does it again and it steals your breath. It’s not like he's never done that, like you've never felt that, but its good. It’s so good. He holds your cock tighter, his other hand on your hip and he makes you sit still. He won't let you jerk your hips for more friction, but stills his hand so that your other hand twists in the sheets.  
You need him to keep going, not just pause like that! You whine at him, you toes curl and you huff and thank fuck he starts again because you fucking need that!  
His fingers work up and down, clutch you tight, make your head hang down so your noses touch, and then he stops again, just as you feel the hints of your orgasm approaching. But he just fucking smirks at you, all pleased with himself and with you.  


"Sol."  
"Hm?"  
"Cut it out."  


He snickers and you nudge him best you can with your knee, and stop touching him all together. He rolls his eyes, still smiling, and starts up again, this time with the sort of pace that isn't meant to have you last very long.  
You feel his other hand sneak around to grab your ass under the little bit your boxers cover. He's gentle the first couple times, but you're close and he knows it. Your hand can't keep up. Sollux is hardly getting any attention himself, and you've nearly collapsed on him as he jerks you off, firm and quick.  


You're a moaning mess, you know it. Gasping for air and chin tucked to his neck.  


"Come on Eri, I've got you."  


He presses a kiss to your temple, so sweet that you sob into the pillow under his head, emotions and body at your peak.  
He squeezes your asscheek, firm but not rough, and you're _gone_. You come onto his stomach with a cry that sort of breaks half way through. Your hips twitch forward as he milks a second streak from you, kneading your butt at exactly the same time.  
You're not sure when he finished, but your hand is a mess, and that's not your jizz. Sollux sort of mashes the crumped sheets between your bodies, then pulls you down on top of him.  


You're crying, you know you are, and he holds you tight.  


"M'not sad-cryin." You insist, and he breathes out this soft half-laugh.  
"I know."  
"M'just emotional still is all." His one hand is rubbing circles into your shoulder blades while the other is tight around your waist.  
"Mm-hm." He kisses your temple, your cheek, close to the corner of your eye. You rub your face into the pillow and will away your tears.  


He keeps on holding you, kissing at your face every now and then, but you know his eyelids are drooping.  
It's not the first time the two of you doze off for a nap at an awful time of day, and it certainly isn't the last. But it’s the first time you're startled awake by a very left-out-feeling Joan yowling in your ear for her 9pm dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> like always, let me know if you find any mistakes c:


End file.
